Confessions
by clareybeary137
Summary: Not a very good summary but it's just a sonsal/sonally one-shot. Don't like don't read - that's all I can say :)


"Sal?"

The chipmunk looked up at her name being called. There was only one person she knew that called her that, yet she didn't want to respond. She just wanted to stay in her bed - pretend he wasn't here and not knocking on her door.

"Sal? Come on. Open the door!" He called, practically slamming his fist onto the door. All she did was close her eyes and keep silent. She hoped he would just go away. That's all she wanted. After what felt like hours, all she heard was silence.

"Alright Sal, if that's how you want to be, then fine. I'll see you later." The voice spoke softly, then nothing. The chipmunk opened her eyes and sighed of relief. She would deal with him later, not now. Sally got out of her bed and wiped away her tears. She needed to forget about him - just for a bit. She walked over to her window and checked to make sure that he was gone. From as far as she could tell, she couldn't see him.

Thinking the coast was clear, she opened the door, wanting to get some fresh air. However her eyes widened as she found a blue hedgehog - the one she had been trying to hide from - crouched down infront of her door. Noticing the door was open, he stood back up.

"Ha!" He smirked. "I KNEW you were here!"

"W-What the...?" The surprised chipmunk whispered.

"You thought I left huh? Well that's what I WANTED you to think. I made sure to be quiet, but I stayed low so you couldn't see me through your window. Clever huh?" His smirk still plastered on his face.

Sally shifted uncomfortably, cursing herself for being so stupid to think that Sonic would give up easily. Of course he wouldn't - he was Sonic the Hedgehog, known for not giving up. Yet she couldn't face him, not after what had happened earlier. It hurt her too much to think about it, that she just looked down to avoid his eyes.

Noticing she didn't respond, Sonic sighed. "Look Sal, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "You can leave now." With that, she tried to close her door. However Sonic knew this would be coming, so his foot was already out to stop it. He put his hand on the door to help keep it open.

"Sal, I know you're lying. It's obvious." That got a laugh out of Sally.

"Oh really? Was it my red eyes? Or my tear stained face? I wonder what gave it away?" She scowled, trying to close the door, but Sonic kept a strong hold on it, cringing slightly.

"Yeah I realize that, but Sal look I... Please just let me in so we can talk." He looked around, practically nervous but Sally chose to ignore it.

"Talk about what? We have NOTHING to talk about. At least that's what it seemed like when you were completely silent before." She growled quietly as Sonic looked down in guilt.

"I-I know.. I just.. Please let me in Sal." Sally must have lost her mind as she slowly let Sonic inside. He closed the door behind him and tried to grab her hand, but Sally just took a step away from him. "Oh come on Sal. Are you really going to avoid me?"

"I can do what I please, Sonic. I don't want to hear what you have to say." The chipmunk huffed.

"But Sal I just-"

"You just what?" She interrupted. "I don't want to hear it Sonic! What makes you think I want to hear you reject me?" She looked away. "Your silence already told me everything alright? There's nothing left for you to say."

"Please Sal just listen to-" He tried to talk but she interrupted him again.

"You didn't say a word Sonic. I brought you to a quiet place, where no one else would be around, and confessed. I told you how I felt. I told you I love you. And you know what I got? Silence. Absolute silence." She stared at him, the whole event playing over in her head. "I waited, Sonic. I waited for you to say something. To at least say a word to me. But did you? No. You said nothing. N-Nothing at all." Tears formed in her eyes once more.

"The silence killed me Sonic! You could have said something! Anything at all! But you didn't. Instead you broke my heart into a million pieces. You shattered it." She then opened the door for him. "J-Just get out..." She looked away to hide her tears. The hedgehog just stood there, processing all the information.

"But Sal I-"

"G-Get out!" She choked out, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. That was the last thing she needed.

"No Sally!"

The chipmunk froze. Sonic never used her full name unless he was serious. She looked up at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Will you please let me talk?" He asked and Sally just nodded slightly, looking back down.

"Sally... I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed. "I was just shocked." Sally was confused. Why would he be shocked? She knew she had confesssd something huge, but she had known Sonic practically all her life and she didn't expect the silence.

Taking her silence as a sign to proceed, he continued. "It's just... you're a Princess. I always thought you would go for someone with more class, with more grace. I'll admit I'm pretty amazing..." He grinned slightly. "... but not enough to actually get your attention." He raised a hand up and stroked her cheek.

"You're beautiful Sally and my feelings for you have been way past out of control. I was shy about it, and kind of scared." He chuckled softly. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Scared? I know - pretty crazy. But that's what you do to me, Sal. I want to make sure I impress you and I start questioning everything I do and say around you. It drives me insane."

He looked into her eyes, smiling slightly. "I never knew why but when you confessed, I understood everything. I realized what the feeling I had for you was. It's love. Right there and then, I realized how I felt." He continued to stare into her ocean blue eyes as he said these next words. He had to make sure she knew how he felt.

"I love you, Sally."

Sally's eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed a dark red. He loved her. He actually loved her.

"Y-You do?"

"I do." He winked, giving him the smile that always made the chipmunk's heart melt. She didn't say a word after that - all she did was hug him tightly, practically crying in joy. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he hugged back, chuckling softly. She let out as a quiet giggle as she pulled away, and looked up into his eyes. She blushed as he looked back at hers.

They could both feel themselves leaning closer to each other. Sally closed her eyes and she felt her love's warm lips touch hers. At first it was just a peck, but then as she opened at her eyes and looked into his emerald orbs, they kissed again. They both closed their eyes as they pressed their lips against each others, each kiss getting more passionate than the last. Sally wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck as the hedgehog lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She grinned through kiss at the position, amazed at his strength that he could hold her so easily. Yet she also grinned at Sonic's actions, because as they were getting heavy in the kiss, the hedgehog had begun to purr. She had always known that hedgehogs could purr, but she never heard Sonic do it. Now he was doing it, just for her. She loved it and continued to kiss him.

After what felt like hours of passionate kissing, they pulled away - a string of saliva still keeping them connected. Sonic gave a light chuckle and broke the saliva string while Sally blushed. They looked into each others eyes once more, and they could feel in their tight embrace the love they had for each other.

"I love you, Sonic." She whispered in his ear softly, causing him to blush lightly.

"I love you too, Sally. Always have, always will."


End file.
